junjo_romanticafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Asahina
Kaoru Asahina is the 32-year-old seme of the Mistake couple. He is Ryūichiro's assistant who came to work for the Isaka family when the latter's father helped his family during a drastic time of need for them. Originally intended to be Isaka's playmate, he ended up becoming something more of a caretaker. Years later, the two realized they had fallen in love with one another and entered a relationship. History As a child, Asahina's family had a company of their own until it went bankrupt. Asahina's father, on the verge of stress and saddness, attempted to commit a family suicide by driving the family off the edge of a cliff. However, the attempt failed and Isaka's father took them in and arranged for Asahina to become Isaka's playmate. Isaka, upon seeing Asahina's bruised and bandaged appearance, immediately decided to look out for him. He then gave him the Amadokoro plant ("Cheer" in Japanese) in hopes of helping him heal emotionally, which made Asahina smile for the first time in awhile. Ever since this event, the two remained best friends and Asahina ended up becoming something of a caretaker for Isaka as time passed. Appearance and Personality Appearance Asahina is taller than Isaka and has light brown hair and eyes. Like Isaka, he is usually seen in a formal attire. Personality Asahina is usually seen as almost completely monotone or impassive. This annoys Isaka during their relationship, wanting to know what he is thinking or feeling. During their business affairs, he is always strictly professional and determined to keep personal feelings out of business at all times. This is to such an extent that he refused to even kiss Isaka while outside of work hours due to fearing that it would intefer with business and pose as a distraction. However, despite his expressionless and professional exterior, when it comes to Isaka he can become very emotional if the situation provokes it out of him. When he learned that Isaka had taken up a matchmaking arrangment through a phone call of the girl's father (in charge of a significant company) to explain that he was running late for the arrangment, Asahina instantly reacts by claiming that Isaka couldn't make it despite knowing otherwise. He then ran to where the meeting was to take place while shouting Isaka's name (stunning Isaka and other nearby people) before dragging him back home. There, he becomes emotional when admitting that as a secretary he ought to be willing to lose Isaka if it meant him good business. However, upon hearing that Isaka was really doing the matchmaking arrangment, he had failed in his professional position with the realization that he refused to lose him at any cost. He then firmly declares that Isaka is "his" and he isn't giving him to anyone else - shocking Isaka speechless. Later, when Isaka insists Asahina show a bit of his true emotions, Asahina responds by bluntly yet passionately telling Isaka that he loves him. Stunned by Asahina's true strong emotions, Isaka requests that he go back to his original neutral state. Also with Isaka, he is shown to also hold a rare playful side. In the season three Junjou Romantica OVA episode, Isaka questions if a couple who have been together as long as they have can still rejuvenate their passion. Isaka doubts it, but still brings it up to Asahina, who initially makes a neutral request to have him suggest an idea to for them to do. When Isaka jokes for them to feed each other their dinner food, Asahina surprisingly goes along with it and expresses a genuine playful side as he does - shocking Isaka as he had never seen this side of him before. Series To be edited... Relationships 'Ryūichirō Isaka' The two met when Isaka's father took Asahina and his family in when they were just children. When seeing Asahina's bruised and bandaged appearance, Isaka was determined to look out for him. Isaka gave Asahina a plant that his mother had bought by mistake, the Amadokoro plant (meaning "Cheer" in Japanese), which made Asahina smile for the first time in a while. It is later revealed how Asahina took care of the plant to where even ten years later, it remained healthy and didn't appear aged in the least. Ever since this moment, the two remained very close and established a strong connection. Ever since he was a child, Asahina knew early on that he was in love with Isaka. However, various misunderstandings prevented them from confessing their true feelings. When Asahina had come to the false belief that Isaka had discovered his feelings when the latter abruptly kissed him, believing he was only doing so as a cruel joke, Asahina decided to leave Isaka's life. He then returned the plant which he had been keeping as a reminder of Isaka in his life. Their complicated problems resulted in a confrontation between them. This ended in them finally admitting that they have been in love with each other for years since they were children. Asahina further tells Isaka how the moment he fell for him was when he had given him the plant. From here, they consummate their love and become an official couple. By the time Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi and'' Junjou Romantica'' take place, the couple have been together for ten years. In the manga and anime, the two make up following a misunderstanding and Asahina reveals that he reluctantly bought flowers for Isaka, unsure of whether or not it was a more feminine thing to do. This being in order to celebrate their ten year anniversary. Trivia *He and Isaka are the longest couple in the series. They have been together for ten years. *Despite his usual neutral state of appearance, it is usually only Isaka that can bring out his other well hidden emotional sides. This includes his distraught state as seen in the manga and anime as well as a playful one that even Isaka didn't think he could have. *He and Isaka are the only two characters who are actively a part of both the Junjou Romantica and ''Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi ''franchises. While both series take place in the same time, setting and universe, they are the only two characters to make regular appearances in both anime series and have one episode in both anime seasons to be focused solely on their storyline. Category:Male Characters Category:Seme Category:Characters